5 Days
by Hummerson
Summary: Nerdy Blaine transfers to McKinley temporarily and meets Kurt, this is a week during which Kurt tries EVERYTHING to get close to him! Rated M...


Authors Notes

The story 'Bowties Suspender and Glasses Oh My' inspired me to write a story about nerdy Blaine. Thank you to the author – You Rock

This story revolves around nerdy Blaine transferring to McKinley temporarily and meeting Kurt, this is a week during which Kurt tries EVERYTHING to get close to him! Rated M for later chapters (5 planned in total)…

Chapter One – Monday

The week started like all the others, Burt standing at the bottom of the stairs yelling at the boys "FINN, KURT get a move on you'll be late for school" Kurt and Finn dragging themselves to the car and off to school. Same boring classes all morning, French "painful", History "even more painful" Kurt dragged himself to calculus taking his usual seat at the back.

Mr Hall arrived "settle down; come on guys, QUIET please. Open to page 132 now who can tell me….." The door creaked and slowly opened, a boy, an unfamiliar boy walked hesitantly into the classroom. Everyone stopped and looked toward him. He glanced around the room briefly and held out a slip of paper to Mr Hall. Kurt rose slightly in his seat to get a better view of this curious stranger standing before them.

Mr Hall looked up from the piece of paper "oh Yes, Mr Figgins mentioned you this morning. Boys and girls please welcome Blaine Anderson to the class. You may or may not recognise him but those of you from Glee club might remember him" Kurt was racking his brain, 'who is this guy? Should I recognise him?' Mr Hall continued "Blaine joins us temporarily from Dalton Academy whilst his school recovers from that dreadful fire last week" Puck spoke up "yeah we remember him… we trashed him and his pathetic warblers at sectionals last year" He held up his hand toward Finn who high fived him "yeah we did, whoohoo"

Kurt blinked, was that their lead singer? It couldn't be! The dapper guy with the perfectly pressed blazer and the slicked back hair? He looked closer and realised it was the very same boy, but now he looked _completely different. _Out of the safety of his uniform and the strict Dalton 'personal grooming code' the poor boy was all at sea. He was dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt, red bowtie and wearing a pair of thick black rimmed glasses, his unruly curls sticking out behind his ears. 'Jesus' Kurt muttered under his breath 'he's a freakin' nerd' and 'he's fucking HOT'

Mr Hall glanced around the room "ah Blaine take a seat, someone please share their text book with Blaine for today" Kurt's hand shot up into the air noticing that Dave Karofsky had almost fallen off his seat trying to get Mr Hall's attention. Kurt shouted "There's a free place next to me" Blaine walked slowly between the rows toward Kurt. Someone sniggered "which planet is he from?" and the room erupted into laughter, Blaine turned bright red, hurrying the final few steps to take his seat next to Kurt. Kurt smiled, moving his chair closer so they could share his book.

It turned out this boy with the unruly hair really was a nerd. He knew the answer to _every _question Mr Hall asked, and Kurt was beginning to wonder why the kid wasn't at the front teaching the class instead. Dave kept turning around attempting to catch Blaine's eye. Kurt gave him a filthy look trying to convey the silent message _'I saw him first, hands off!'_

Class ended and Blaine shot out of his seat followed swiftly by Kurt trying to keep up. Kurt shouted after him "I can show you to the cafeteria if you like….." but Blaine was gone lost in a sea of students filling the hall. Kurt sensed someone at his shoulder and looked around, it was Karofsky "That's a nice piece of virgin ass, can't wait to get me some of that" Kurt was furious "Piss off Dave, I saw him first" Karofky just laughed turning to face Kurt "so what do you think? … shall we place the usual bet?" Kurt just shrugged "why not, there's no way you're going to win this time" "So Hummel, are you accepting the challenge?" Kurt nodded "Yes, I am" Dave smiled "Ok, The bet is $20, and, it _has_ to be on school premises this time" Kurt snorted "Jesus Dave, the kid is a fuckin' nerd, he's not going to be a challenge" Karofsky just smiled "You have till Friday, We'll see Hummel, We'll see" with that he headed into the mass of students. Kurt was _not_ planning to lose the bet this time, 'That boy is mine' he kept muttering to himself heading up the stairs to the restrooms on the 5th floor.

It was too far for most students to bother walking and the only half decent bathrooms in the school that Kurt felt were anywhere close to clean enough to pee in. He pushed open the door and the place was empty as per usual. He was about to unzip when he heard a sniffle behind him. "Hello, is there someone there?" He bent down looking under the doors. Someone was sitting on the floor in the last stall hugging their knees. He walked to the door and pushed it open. There on the floor crying softly was Blaine.

"Hi, are you ok?" Blaine looked up at him wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Yeah, I'm ok I just need a moment, it's all a bit crazy here….. I'm just used to Dalton, and the kids here are a bit…. Different" Kurt smiled "It's a fucking zoo here is what you mean right?" Blaine let out a laugh and nodded. "Come on get up, god only knows what disease you'll catch off that floor!" He reached out his hand and pulled Blaine to his feet. "I'm Kurt Hummel by the way, and _you_ are the lead Warbler from Dalton, I nearly didn't recognise you out of your uniform" Blaine looked down. unconsciously touching his bowtie. "Have we met?" Kurt shook his head, "not exactly we competed against you guys at sectionals last year, I'm in the New Directions" Blaine smiled "oh, I'm sorry I don't remember you" Kurt smiled thinking to himself _'don't you worry Blaine Dalton Warbler Anderson, when I'm finished with you, you'll never forget me' _Before Kurt could say another word Blaine was gone again, out the door and racing down the stairs. Kurt ran after him desperately trying to keep up "wait up, do you want to grab some lunch? or..." Blaine shook his head " er..no thanks, I need to study, some of my class mates from Dalton are here for the week too, so I'm meeting them in the library to study, ah thanks though" He smiled sweetly turned and practically bounced down the stairs. Kurt just stood there dumbfounded, 'Jesus he'd rather study then eat lunch, what a nerd!" Kurt sat down on the stairs and rubbed his head, he would need a new approach with this one, the usual tactics would not work if he wanted to win the bet by Friday. He began to think how to woo this nerdy boy and get him where he _really_ wanted him.


End file.
